The Fifty Yard Line
It's a place, just a simple place, that no one will ever know about... So extraordinarily ordinary that you may perhaps, splode. __TOC__ Regulars/Semi-Regulars Formerly JesseMH8's Master Chief's Kitchen, and then Ice Cream Kingdom, The Fifty Yard Line is now a kid friendly place was once a kid friendly place that has matured into an intellectually awesome room. A haven for trolls, but also a room with serious intellectual conversation. kikicoops - Room owner. Cooking enthusiast. Awesome person all around. Doesn't get involved in the conversation unless intervention is necessary, or someone is willing to strike up an interesting intellectual conversation. LtDiablo - The guy who is always playing Anti Idle. Quiet unless called upon. Cool guy who can get to level 27 in Loops of Zen. Can counter-troll quite nicely... KingNever6 - Gets along with everybody but trolls. AmandaE1 - The flirt. Always has kiddie boys trying to follow her around. Has a seemingly infinite amount of energy, and should probably be tested for ADHD. just looking for love.I LOVE KOTA... cupcakeofdeath - Gets upset over level 6 mods. Wants more interaction from people. Also has a sophisticated taste in cupcakes. TheFeedback - At first a sexually driven troll who then settled into ICK. Likes to watch the kiddies of the room fight over who can be the most naive. Loves him some of that Amurican rugby. He is BWF (Best Whores Forever) with Oxzane68. Feed recently announced that jacobghawk has terminal cancer. leopardo412- Amazing person. She fails at typing a lot, and she is a very hyper person! She's also obsessed with the Warriors series(warrior cats). She is also known as: failpaw, failflight, princess, squirrelpaw and squirrelflight! AmandaE1's fail sister! She also gets lost a lot. She's also scared about the fact shes Irish and Scottish. loganboy - Likes Deadliest Warrior, the Warriors books, or anything else with the word "Warrior" in it, and he can commonly be found listening to music. If you have any other questions about him, just ask! Ariyahna - A sexy beast and a sushi roll of professions; professional ninja, pirate, dinosaur, and astronaut. She is in love with Cupcakeofdeath, a happy couple :3. Her favorite bands are BrokeNCYDE and Simple Plan. Everyone loves her.especially the person who added this!!!! Emma_the_Dino - The coolest 13 yr old you will ever meet. She likes jacobghawk :3 bestdudeever - crazy about Ariyahna, nobody really likes him, and all the girls hate him, often gets into fights claiming "maddie is my gf. not yours." Also a stalker. WARNING: He will watch you in the shower, or while you are taking a bath, so beware. Artix vonKreiger-A mysterious person with a mysterious past. He sometimes subtly alludes to it and it seems to be bad. He acts much older than he says he is; what could this possibly mean? He likes a wide variety of games. Also, he says that the song, "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day, because it rminds him of himself. Is he possibly a loner? He's a pretty cool guy and stuff too. He was humped by a (WOAH) man. 1cap30 - All her friends call her Cap. She is a cheerleader(Flyer and captain) An incredibley short 4'7". She'll stick up for anyone, friend or stranger. An all around great person to have as a friend. missmarypop - Your typical young hyper girl Kong-er. Partners in crime with AmandaE1 Oxzane68 - A random person who stabs himself, sits on peoples laps, shines their shoes, and chews on feet and ears, also, the room whore. He is BWF - Best Whores Forever with TheFeedback. JediGuardofZam - His name is really Exar Kun and he is a Sith Lord bent on making friends and taking over the Galaxy. SirKillsAlot101 - Plays on many flash game websites (mostly Kongregate). His real name is Daniel, around age 20. Pierocks166 - The general of Lord Israphel's private creeper guard. Followed around by endermen bodyguards, he dwells in the sewers of The Fifty Yard Line. jacobghawk - The best guy ever. Everyone respects him. He's the guy you thought was trolling, but come to find out that he's just your average guy.Is "Best Friends" with BEN omghaigais - Troll with some baby teeth. He has gurl problems!!1one SkillzThtKillz - Epic half troll that peppers the room with witty insults and sarcasm. Lives in New Zealand (has frequent buttsex with the All Blacks) and subsequently wants Australians to HARDEN THE F**K UP! WHAKA YEAH!!!!! Kahi - a strange creature from the northern United States. Loves bacon, video game soundtracks, and staying up late on the internet. Oddly semi-nocturnal. Marq- Mongol. Once ate a moose. MmmDoughnuts/King Sprinkles - Ruler of the the Planet KrispyKremeon. This is a pastery not to be messed with. Masivemurder- A person that has a description here that says words about him. Lionboy233- He's a local semi-perv that is cool as long as he is not crazy from medications, or horny, and he can either be random, horny, intellectual, or depressed. Missing- A guy who loves adventure and chatting with his mates. Look for him if you need someone to talk to. Spark_of_souls16- A fun loveing peacekeeper. Loves random conversations and thinks everyone is awesome! Also known as Murder Banana.A hater Naesme- What to say? He's Naesme. KatherineL1- She likes hugs. If you give her a hug she will accept it, unless you smell funny, like the guy that sits beside her in english. She also like penguins.she is also bisexual Dark_wolf286- He is a funny random freak who likes to be called Wolfey and only leopardo412 can call him fluffy. He is bros with jakey (jacobhawk) and if you get him mad, he'll give you empty threats. He also "hunts" trolls with his pack of wolves. Finally he has ADHD and should be put in an insane asylum if he has more than a cup of sugar. DakotaD12- Better known as Kota, Dako, and Taco. He is really nice and funny. He is a good friend if you need a grenade caught he is your man (Jersey Shore reference, not Bruno Mars). He hates trolls more then most.To hot to handle...love you... but who am I?? gangsta_lyfe- to nice for the internet. She's nice but if you mess with her she has an attitude. :) Doesn't like fakers, but loves haters. Because haters are your biggest fans.WaRnInG!!!!awesome Classic Conversations The following took place from 22:40 to 23:00 GMT+12 (because that’s my timezone and I cbf changing it to your shitty American one) on Octover 16, 2011 Death2134: bored SkillzThtKillz: You are bored at school... SkillzThtKillz: You are bored at home... Death2134: school's over SkillzThtKillz: When aren't you bored? Spark_of_souls16: WATCH OUT DEATH ITS THE RAPE BANANA!!1 Spark_of_souls16: *! Death2134: when i dont feel like bored SkillzThtKillz: *facepalm* Spark_of_souls16: lol SkillzThtKillz: I know that SkillzThtKillz: BUt what do you do to stop being bored... Spark_of_souls16: bad question skillz SkillzThtKillz: Hey doesn't know what masturbation is it's okay Death2134: ahh playing outside? Spark_of_souls16: ........... SkillzThtKillz: See? SkillzThtKillz: What sports do you play? Death2134: everything Spark_of_souls16: XD SkillzThtKillz: What sports are you best at? Death2134: @skillz: and what is masturbation? SkillzThtKillz: *sigh* Spark_of_souls16: omg!!! SkillzThtKillz: Ask your brother Death2134: brb Spark_of_souls16: O.o SkillzThtKillz: HAHAHAHA Spark_of_souls16: we didnt mean now! Spark_of_souls16: *he Spark_of_souls16: wow he really went and asked didn't he? SkillzThtKillz: Oh man we have to tell feed about this SkillzThtKillz: He will laugh his ass off Spark_of_souls16: how old is death? SkillzThtKillz: Not very Death2134: back Death2134: now i know what mastubate means SkillzThtKillz: Did he... SkillzThtKillz: Show you? Spark_of_souls16: .... XD Death2134: nope but he did tell me SkillzThtKillz: So now you don't have to keep asking us okay? Spark_of_souls16: XD Death2134: mastubation is weird Spark_of_souls16: XD Spark_of_souls16: omg Spark_of_souls16: i think the fever went to my brain..i cant stop laughing To Spark_of_souls16: We should save this conversation for future reference SkillzThtKillz: You should try it some day SkillzThtKillz: Death? Death2134: ? SkillzThtKillz: You should try it someday Death2134: yeah right? SkillzThtKillz: Cool SkillzThtKillz: Have fun with that bro Death2134: dude you doing it ? Spark_of_souls16: XD Death2134: when you were a kid? SkillzThtKillz: Maybe... SkillzThtKillz: I might be doing it right now... SkillzThtKillz: you never know... Death2134: XD Spark_of_souls16: o.o Spark_of_souls16: XD Death2134: what is it feels like? SkillzThtKillz: Um... SkillzThtKillz: It's like the best sandwhich you ever ate SkillzThtKillz: but sex SkillzThtKillz: Do you understand? Death2134: oh Death2134: like a sandwhich? SkillzThtKillz: Yes very much so Death2134: a sandwhich WTF SkillzThtKillz: It's very hard to explain To Spark_of_souls16: geddit "hard" Death2134: a sandwhich eyy Death2134: so if i ate a sandwhich that's what it feels like? Spark_of_souls16: XD lol yeah i got it (reply) SkillzThtKillz: Yeah but it's sex... Spark_of_souls16: XD SkillzThtKillz: DO you know what sex is? Death2134: yeah it's part of naturre i got over it Death2134: nautre* SkillzThtKillz: well it's like that... Death2134: nature* SkillzThtKillz: but a sandwhich that you made yourself Spark_of_souls16: omg brb Spark_of_souls16: XD SkillzThtKillz: *yourself Death2134: a sandwhich ey SkillzThtKillz: yep Death2134: a sandwhich it tastes yummy SkillzThtKillz: Yeah! Death2134: and where dakota? SkillzThtKillz: He's gone to school Death2134: school